Attributes
These are the basic combat attributes of units in the game. Units start with fixed attributes when hired, they may permanently improve their attributes through level up (earned by gaining experience in battle) or with medals earned after battle. Commander Perks also enhance specific attributes of all units in his army, as can certain Items when equipped, or various terrain modifiers, Rituals, Stronghold Buildings, or provincial structures. A unit's character sheet will show it's current attributes, including all temporary modifiers, so be careful you know which ones are active when examining a unit. Attributes Hit Points The life energy that defines how much damage a unit can survive. If this attribute drops to less than 50%, the unit’s attack is weakened, and when it reaches zero, the unit dies. Hit points are normally gradually restored when out of combat (10% per turn, further affected by various buildings, Skills, or units). Stamina Stamina determines the unit’s maximum energy reserve. This energy is spent on attacking, using special skills, and crossing rough terrain. When the energy reserve is down to 5 or less, the unit’s attack and speed decrease. Once it reaches zero, the unit becomes helpless (lowering Defense) and unable to do anything and needs some rest (i.e. skipping a turn) in order to accumulate some energy. Energy is instantly restored after combat. Morale The unit’s confidence in victory. It increases when the unit kills an enemy or an enemy dies on a neighboring hex. Morale decreases when the unit is heavily wounded or an ally dies on a neighboring hex. If morale is above 15, the unit’s attack values increase; if morale is 5 or less, the unit’s attack values decrease. If morale drops to zero, the unit begins to panic and tries to run away from the battle. When out of combat, this attribute gradually returns to its base level. Speed Speed defines the movement points the unit has to spend on its movement each turn. Movement point expenditure depends on the terrain type of the hex being entered. A unit which moves before acting expends extra stamina on the action, and a unit which expends all it's movement points can only make a melee attack. Attack The power of the unit’s attack, determining the damage that the unit deals in melee. Counterattack The power of the unit’s counterattack, determining the damage that the unit deals in response to an attack. Defense Lowers the damage received by the unit in melee. Ranged Defense Lowers the damage the unit takes from arrows and missiles. Resistance Lowers the harm and duration of hostile spells, as well as the damage received from melee and ranged attacks from units with the Magic Strike/Magic Shot skills. Ranged Attack The power of the unit’s shot, which determines the ranged damage dealt by the unit. Range The maximum range of the unit’s ranged attack or Healing skill. Ammo Ammunition is required for ranged attacks, spells, and certain types of Skills. Once the unit’s ammo is down to zero, the unit can’t fire any longer. Ammunition is restored instantly after combat. Category:Combat Mechanics